The Animal Models and Phenotyping Core (Core D) has four major goals. 1) Its primary function is to support the research projects of COBRE-supported Junior Investigators by providing state-of-the-art facilities and intellectual capability for the development and characterization of new and existing animal models used in diabetes and obesity research. Other goals are: 2) to provide training and education to Diabetes and Obesity Center junior investigators and members; 3) to develop new models, techniques and protocols to further diabetes and obesity research; and, 4) to become a self-sustaining entity that supports the Diabetes and Obesity Center. While the Animal Core will preferentially address the needs of the COBRE-supported junior investigators, it will also assist in the development of new protocols, maintenance of unique mouse lines and creation of new models for other Diabetes and Obesity Center investigators. It will provide a comprehensive assessment of animal adiposity, glucose, insulin and pyruvate tolerance, physical activity, body temperature, food and water intake, oxygen consumption and carbon dioxide production in order to evaluate the overall metabolic condition ofthe model animal under environmental challenges including high fat diet. Training and educating investigators is an integral function of the Animal Core and it will continue to provide education to Center junior investigators and members. The Animal Core has trained personnel who in turn educate individual junior investigators on how to perform metabolic phenotyping tests correctly. The Animal Core has and will continue to develop new models of interest to investigators for specific mechanistic purposes. It will expand its operations to support future needs by adding infrastructure, equipment and by developing state-of-the-art animal models and by establishing new methods, refining assays and using statistical modeling approaches useful in metabolic phenotyping. The Animal Core intends to become a selfsustaining entity that will promote the long-term stability of the Center by providing essential services and developing new and unique capabilities for individual and multi-PI projects.